


Wake Me Up Inside

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is considered cursed in front of Hillbilly's eyes at this point, Got some more laughing Meg coming up the alley, I'm going to bully the Hillbilly for the third time, I'm going to find another killer to yeet just you wait, It's about time I left him alone but I didn't, Not Beta Read, Other, They are too long, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Meg, Claudette and Jake are thrown into another trial with the Hillbilly and things go slippery.(What in the world is this summary?)
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Its about time I stopped tormenting the Hillbilly lol. I wrote this at school so if it seems kinda rushed please don't hate me.

Once again, Dwight was in another trial with Meg, Claudette and Jake at Autowrecker havens. Dwight had spawned in a shack behind a generator, so he began to work on it right away.

As he had completed the generator halfway through he heard the sound of a heartbeat pick up, and Dwight thought it was best to leave the generator instead of finishing it.

He quickly exited the shack which proved to be a bad choice as he heard a chainsaw rev. At first Dwight thought the killer (which could have been Leatherface or the Hillbilly) was revving the chainsaw to move across the map quicker, but he heard it approaching him fast.

Dwight turned around only to be instantly downed. He looked to see the killer and saw that it was the Hillbilly. Maybe he wanted to kill Dwight first because of all those 'stunts' he accidentally triggered?

The Hillbilly slung Dwight over his shoulder and proceeded to the closest hook, only to find Jake working on it.

The Hillbilly thought it was best to get rid of Jake first, so he left Dwight on the ground and began to chase Jake. Claudette soon ran over when things became safe and began to give Dwight the healing rubs.

"Dwight, I'm done healing you. You can get up now" Claudette said.

"I can't"

"What?"

"I can't seem to get up. It feels like I'm stone" Dwight replied.

He tried to turn around, and he did, but he was still sprawled over the floor. Then he tried to run, and he did, but he was still sprawled awkwardly on the floor. Did that even make sense? Dwight had no idea. Nothing in the realm made sense anyways.

Dwight and Claudette heard Jake scream in the distance, but he must have been hit with the hammer as he wasn't instantly downed.

"We should go help Jake" Dwight suggested.

"While you are in this state?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, I know I don't look the best right now, but Jake could probably use our help" Dwight said.

Claudette and Dwight made their way to where they heard Jake's scream, with Dwight laying and running and Claudette behind him.

At first the Hillbilly saw Claudette and began to go after her, but he tripped over something. Only to look down and see Dwight. He jumped back in surprise, wondering how Dwight managed to 'crawl' so quickly without getting caught.

The Hillbilly proceeded to try and pick Dwight up but he couldn't. It confused him a lot, but Dwight began to move. He was moving in the speed as a survivor would run, but he was on the ground.

The Hillbilly began to trip over his feet as he tried to avoid Dwight from getting in his path. The Hillbilly's limp did not help in avoiding Dwight, and after a few close calls of falling over him, the Hillbilly decided to retreat.

The Hillbilly began to run from the three survivors, and by the encourage of Jake and Claudette, Dwight and the other two survivors began to run after the him.

Meg finished a generator and came out from behind it, only to come across the scene. She stared in disbelief at the drama playing in front of her, and bursted into laughter.

She soon joined the the group as they had their fun, chasing away the poor Hillbilly.

\----

"What in the world..." Feng said after the story was narrated.

"At this point it is safe to say the Hillbilly is scared of Dwight" David concluded.

"So Killer Dwight, what shall you do with the new-found power you have received?" Nea dramatically said as she waved her hands around.

"U-umm, g-get us out of here? Plus, I-I don't think t-that 'killer' name suits me. It suits y-you much b-better" Dwight replied.

"I swear you are going to haunt him" Bill stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if the summary still doesn't make sense after reading the story, I wanted it to mean that Dwight slid all over the place? My words don't want to cooperate with me I'm sorry.


End file.
